


She wrote by hand

by bran4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry about writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wrote by hand

She wrote by hand, always by hand.   
She wrote, today, about choices, about crossroads.  
Her smooth cursive trailed along the page (sometimes outside of the lines).  
This day she was writing in ovals.   
-dashes-  
and darts;  
*stars* filled her mind.  
Her eyes slid sideways, inside her mind.  
She fell into open space, as she lost her spot on the page.  
Oh, well.  
She started again, from the middle, this time.  
And from the middle,  
_slid_ around to the back.  
Was it a new page?  
Or the same page, seen from behind.  
She wrote, then, as if seeing the words from the front,  
through each other.  
And she held it up to the mirror-  
Her words \reversed\  
and her words stayed the same.  
What she wrote:  
She wrote herself  
backwards  
and forwards  
into a mirror.


End file.
